<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 ways to say i love you.pkg by sashimisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255739">100 ways to say i love you.pkg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisan/pseuds/sashimisan'>sashimisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, but also romantic !!, that's the general gist of it please see inside for more details woohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisan/pseuds/sashimisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there are 100 ways to say I love you, and Pentagon is there to prove that right, because love comes in so, so many forms, tied into the truth that the people next to you are of significant value.</p><p>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>A collection of fluffy drabbles revolving the everyday lives of Pentagon, based on @p0ck3tf0x's "100 ways to say I love you" on tumblr.</p><p>[tags will be updated as chapters are added/requests are open]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Yan An, Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | Dawn/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Yan An, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Everyone, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction + Masterlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for opening up this package! In here you'll find 100 fluffy drabbles about Pentagon. Some are romantic, some are platonic, some can be either platonic <em>or</em> romantic, depending on how you choose to read it — this journey is up to you. Each chapter will have more specific tags/summaries/warnings if necessary. I know the tags are currently very vague.</p><p>While I work through these prompts, you may feel free to request a pairing/certain members that you wish to see me write for. You could even tell me what prompt you want me to assign those members to, as long as there aren't already members assigned to it. I'll make sure to keep the list updated, so please double check before commenting!</p><p>As of current, there is no updating schedule, but have faith in me, I'm hella determined about completing this lmao.</p><p>Without further rambling, here is the masterlist. Once again, this is inspired by <a href="https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">p0ck3tf0x's</a> post on tumblr, and so the basis of these fics aren't mine, but otherwise, the rest is:)</p><ol>
<li>“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” <strong>- Yuto + Kino + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“It reminded me of you.” <strong>- Hongseok + Yeo One</strong>
</li>
<li>“No, no, it’s my treat.” <strong>- Hui + Everyone</strong>
</li>
<li>“Come here. Let me fix it.” <strong>- Shinwon + Kino</strong>
</li>
<li>“I’ll walk you home.”<strong> - Hui + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“Have a good day at work.” <strong>- Yeo One + Yanan</strong>
</li>
<li>“I dreamt about you last night.” <strong>- Hui + E'Dawn + Shinwon</strong>
</li>
<li>“Take my seat.” <strong>- Shinwon + Yanan</strong>
</li>
<li>“I saved a piece for you.” <strong>- Yuto + Kino</strong>
</li>
<li>“I’m sorry for your loss.” <strong>- Yuto + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“You can have half.” <strong>- Hongseok + Shinwon</strong>
</li>
<li>“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” <strong>- Jinho + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“Sorry I’m late.”</li>
<li>“Can I have this dance?” <strong>- Hongseok + Kino</strong>
</li>
<li>“I made your favourite.”</li>
<li>“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” <strong>- Hui + Shinwon</strong>
</li>
<li>“Watch your step.</li>
<li>“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” <strong>- Hui + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“Can I hold your hand?” <strong>- Yeo One + Yanan</strong>
</li>
<li>“You can borrow mine.”</li>
<li>“You might like this.”</li>
<li>“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” <strong>- Yuto + Kino</strong>
</li>
<li>“I’ll wait.”</li>
<li>“Just because.”</li>
<li>“Look both ways.”</li>
<li>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”</li>
<li>“Try some.” <strong>- Yanan + Yuto</strong>
</li>
<li>“Drive safely.”</li>
<li>“Well, what do you want to do?”</li>
<li>“One more chapter.”</li>
<li>“Don’t worry about me.”</li>
<li>“It looks good on you.”</li>
<li>“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</li>
<li>“That’s okay, I bought two.”</li>
<li>“After you.”</li>
<li>“We’ll figure it out.”</li>
<li>“Can I kiss you?”</li>
<li>“I like your laugh.”</li>
<li>“Don’t cry.” <strong>- Hui + Shinwon</strong>
</li>
<li>“I made this for you.”</li>
<li>“Go back to sleep.”</li>
<li>“Is this okay?”</li>
<li>“I picked these for you.”</li>
<li>“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”</li>
<li>“What do you want to watch?”</li>
<li>“You can go first.”</li>
<li>“Did you get my letter?”</li>
<li>“I’ll do it for you.”</li>
<li>“Call me when you get home.”</li>
<li>“I think you’re beautiful.” <strong>- Jinho + Hongseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“Are you sure?”</li>
<li>“Have fun.”</li>
<li>“Sit down, I’ll get it.”</li>
<li>“I made reservations.”</li>
<li>“I don’t mind.”</li>
<li>“It brings out your eyes.”</li>
<li>“There is enough room for both of us.”</li>
<li>“You don’t have to say anything.”</li>
<li>“Wow.”</li>
<li>“Happy birthday.” <strong>- Jinho + Hongseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“I’ll pick it up after work.”</li>
<li>“It can wait until tomorrow.”</li>
<li>“Cross my heart and hope to die.” <strong>- Yuto + Wooseok</strong>
</li>
<li>“It’s two sugars, right?”</li>
<li>“I’ll help you study.” <strong>- Jinho + Yeo One</strong>
</li>
<li>“Stay over.”</li>
<li>“I did the dishes.”</li>
<li>“You didn’t have to ask.”</li>
<li>“I bought you a ticket.”</li>
<li>“You’re warm.”</li>
<li>“No reason.” <strong>- Jinho + Yuto</strong>
</li>
<li>“I’ll meet you halfway.”</li>
<li>“Take mine.”</li>
<li>“We can share.”</li>
<li>“I was just thinking about you.”</li>
<li>“I want you to have this.”</li>
<li>“Call me if you need anything.”</li>
<li>“Do you want to come too?”</li>
<li>“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”</li>
<li>“Is your seatbelt on?”</li>
<li>“Sweet dreams.”</li>
<li>“I was in the neighbourhood.”</li>
<li>“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”</li>
<li>“The key is under the mat.”</li>
<li>“It doesn’t bother me.”</li>
<li>“You’re important too.”</li>
<li>“I saved you a seat.”</li>
<li>“I’ll see you later.”</li>
<li>“I noticed.” <strong>- Hongseok + Kino</strong>
</li>
<li>“You can tell me anything.” <strong>- Jinho + Hui</strong>
</li>
<li>“I hope you like it.”</li>
<li>“I want you to be happy.”</li>
<li>“I believe in you.”</li>
<li>“You can do it.”</li>
<li>“Good luck.”</li>
<li>“I brought you an umbrella.”</li>
<li>“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”</li>
<li>“Take a deep breath.” <strong>- Hongseok + Yanan</strong>
</li>
<li>“Be careful."</li>
<li>“I love you.” <strong>- Hui + Everyone</strong>
</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to apologize in advance if this doesn't end up having a lot of Hyojong/E'Dawn in it. I stanned after he left and so I unfortunately don't know him as well, but I will still write him, and you can still feel free to request him:)</p><p>Also, any non-request related comments will also be appreciated! Along with kudos:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Pull over, let me drive for a while."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some fluffy wooyuki going on a roadtrip:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A good chunk of the day was spent driving; they woke up at around 6 am, left at around 8 because while Yuto was excellent at waking up, Wooseok always managed to put up a fight. With a little convincing however, they managed to get him up and into the car as today was the beginning of their week off, and they had booked a small cottage up north to escape to. There was no chance that they would let this precious opportunity go to waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was bought along the way, and they later dropped by their favourite restaurant for lunch, thanks to Hyunggu’s good eye. Without him they would’ve surely missed the telltale sign because they were too busy arguing over </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> there were so many candy wrappers on the floor, but all good things, all good things. (Hyunggu was pretty sure the candy was from Yanan who used the car couple days ago). A few stops were also made here and there to take pictures of each other that would do nothing but fill up the memory of their phones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was fine; they were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the sun was nearing the horizon, bleeding into the endless fields and casting a warm glow on the trees. If Hyunggu were to look over on one side, he would see streaks of gold peeking through the clouds, making them look far more luxurious than he ever thought clouds could be. If he were to turn to the other side, he would see a beautiful mix of pastel purple and pink, reminding him of cotton candy — just the way he liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that soft view was Yuto sitting behind the wheels, and Hyunggu's gaze lingered on his boyfriend's concentrated face for a while, taking in his appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he said, they'd been on the road for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, and there was no way Yuto wasn't exhausted. Hyunggu had offered to drive after they made a pit stop at a gas station to buy some snacks, but the other was adamant about driving the entirety of the route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>"I want you guys to relax."</em> Was his reasoning, though Hyunggu rolled his eyes at that because what kind of vacation would it be if only two out of the three of them were resting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto was pretty good at hiding his emotions — always keeping a stoic look that contrasted his cheery laughs, but now it was getting pretty obvious that the boy was tired. He continued to stare at the road ahead of them, but Hyunggu could see that his eyelids were getting a little heavy and he was blinking a little bit more than usual. He found himself pouting at how hard Yuto was working just to make them happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around in his seat, Hyunggu looked at the back of the car to see Wooseok snoring away, head buried into the pillow they brought along, phone threatening to fall off his lap at any moment. Just about an hour ago, he was excitedly pointing out the many cows, sheep, and horses they drove past, but now the strands of his hair fell over his face and Hyunggu could see the small trail of drool along his chin. He snapped a picture, laughing at the sight and brought his attention back to Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You doing okay?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Yeah, I'm doing fine." The other boy hummed. The soft jazz on the radio transitioned to a slow R&amp;B song — one of Hyunggu’s favourites, though he suspected it only made the drowsy atmosphere worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>about that?" Hyunggu countered and Yuto let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, I'm fine, the sun is just getting in the way." He lowered the visor at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunggu glanced at the map on his phone and then placed his hand on Yuto's thigh to grab his attention again. "There's another two hours to go. </span>
  <b>Pull over, let me drive for a while.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" There was a pause as they changed lanes because the car in front of them refused to go any faster. "Hyunggu I promise I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care if you're fine!" He insisted. "I want to drive, are you really going to hog all the driving time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You really want to drive?" Yuto asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Hyunggu gave him a firm nod, though he knew that the boy wasn't even looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove for another moment in silence before Yuto flicked the signal on and pulled over, letting out a huff when he was finally able to stretch his neck. A yawn escaped his lips as he did, and he quickly tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting tired." Hyunggu teased. "You really didn't have to do all the work for us, you know? We’re here to help you, the vacation is for all three of us, not two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want you guys to be able to rest." Yuto muttered the same words he said earlier with a smile and got out of his seat, playfully slamming the door shut so that Hyunggu couldn’t have the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, they were back on the road, now with Hyunggu behind the steering wheel and Yuto in the back, getting comfortable to join Wooseok in his nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you don't need me to help you watch the road?" Yuto asked once more, fatigue seeping into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rest, Yuto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'll wake you up when we get there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not unless I wake up first.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunggu heard him mutter and his eyes flickered to the rearview mirror to see Yuto send him a devilish smirk despite his heavy eyelids. He then pulled over a blanket that was much too small to fit both him and Wooseok, but that didn't stop him from snuggling into the other's body the best he could. It wasn't long before Yuto was softy snoring as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet peace in their car, the emptiness of the roads, the loud hum of the engine — none of them made Hyunggu lonely when he knew that Yuto and Wooseok were with him. His heart was full, knowing that they both finally got to rest after so long, and seeing them curled up against each other put a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a photo his mind would keep forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "It reminded me of you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>buff duo bond over a cute keychain:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apparently plushie isn't a word but it's cute and honggu is cute sO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Tuesday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy… Tuesday..?” Hongseok hesitantly echoed as he scanned the other’s lively face. A moment ago, he was lazing around, sitting on his bed when Changgu suddenly bursted into his room (he didn't even knock smh). His eyes were practically shining, a large smile across his face, as he held out the small box in his hand for Hongseok to take.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the blue wrapping, neatly put together with a shiny white ribbon and his mind struggled to make sense of the situation. Today wasn’t an important day, right? It was just Tuesday. There wasn’t a holiday any time soon, nor was it his birthday — it was just a regular Tuesday and nothing else to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What's this for?”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu’s smile faltered for a second, as if he <em> wasn’t </em> expecting him to be confused about the sudden gift, but quickly recovered. “It’s uh, for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No not <em> who </em> is this for, <em> what </em> is this for?” Hongseok tried again because clearly they were not on the same page and his heart was still racing out of fear that he really did forget something important. Changgu wasn't one to hold grudges, but the feeling of guilt would definitely weight him down later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s not for anything specific!” The other waved a hand dismissively. “Just open it and you’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>And so he did; carefully taking apart the wrapping because <em> wow </em> was Hongseok still confused about this whole “Happy Tuesday” ordeal, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now he decided. After some nudging from Changgu to hurry up, he untied the last knot and took a peek. Inside was a chick plushie about the size of his fist, and when he pulled it out of the wrapping, he realized that it was a key chain.</p><p> </p><p><em>A key chain for the bag he bought a few days ago?</em> He silently wondered, but pushed the thought aside to send Changgu a happy grin. “A keychain! Thank you for this, I’ll put it on my bag so everyone can see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Changgu seemed satisfied with his reaction and the glint in his eyes only got brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“But why so suddenly?” Hongseok continued. The gift still didn’t explain anything about the occasion and he was <em>pretty sure</em> there wasn't a national holiday for chickens. If he were Changgu, he would’ve just waited for someone’s birthday to give the gift. (It was a good way to prevent stress the night before, he realized after having to gift <em> nine </em> other people a year).</p><p> </p><p>The boy tilted his head. “Can’t I just give a little gift to my friend? I went shopping with Yanan yesterday and <strong>i</strong><b>t reminded me of you</b>, so I bought it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongseok tried (and failed) to hold back his incredulous laughter and took another look at the keychain. “This reminded me of you? In what way??”</p><p> </p><p>The chick plushie was so soft and round; with all the bodybuilding he’s done his entire life, Hongseok wanted to believe that people did <em> not </em> look at him and immediately think “ah yes, he is so soft and round.” Nope. Not it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, have you not looked in the mirror? It’s soft and round and cute just like you!” He rambled on and Hongseok pursed his lips at the fact that Changgu practically confirmed the <em> exact </em>thing he wished wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a defeated sigh, he looked at the keychain again and the chick stared back at him, devoid of emotions. He had to admit though, it <em> was </em> pretty cute, and was he going to complain about himself being cute? He supposed not. And with his stubbornness aside, this <em>was</em> a gift from someone he loved, which triumphed any other thoughts about the keychain.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Hongseok got up from where he was sitting to pat Changgu on the shoulder. “I’ll take this as a compliment, I appreciate it, really. Maybe now I’ll try to find a frog keychain so that we can match?”</p><p> </p><p>On the next Tuesday, Hongseok gifted Changgu a small froggy keychain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hongseok the first time i saw you i did in fact say to myself, "why is he so soft and round."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "No, no, it’s my treat."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eating out has always been better when all of the boys were around</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hui:(( i'm gonna miss you so much:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwitaek watched the others dig into the food and felt a smile growing on his face. It was nice to finally eat together, even if it was past midnight and they were far too exhausted to hold a proper, lively conversation. With their busy schedules, they all had spent most of their meals alone, ordering takeout to the studio or sneaking in a quick snack — hardly enough to call a meal — in between practices.</p><p> </p><p>But today was finally a day where they could all meet up without worries of someone coming late or having to leave early. A day where his muscles ached only a<em> little bit </em>, because of their early morning practices and he was dressed in casual clothes; no makeup on his face in an attempt to hide the bags underneath his eyes. With it being this late, there wasn’t even a need for him to hide himself with a mask and a hat because there was hardly anyone out to recognize him.</p><p> </p><p>It was wonderfully comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>With a mouth full of noodles, Hyunggu looked up from his plate to break the silence. “How are we gonna pay for this? Rock, Paper, Scissors?”</p><p> </p><p>The others immediately began getting ready for the game; pulling their sleeves up and calling on whatever source of luck they could find, because they all knew that this bill was going to be <em> quite something </em>, to put it nicely. But that’s what you get when you unanimously decide to go all out on your orders and eventually there comes a point where there really isn’t anyone to blame but yourself.</p><p> </p><p>(The best solution would've also been to simply split the bill, you would think, but clearly competition triumphed rationality for them.)</p><p> </p><p>Hongseok glanced over at Hwitaek, who still didn’t put his hand in the center, and smirked. “C’mon Hui, don’t think you can sneak your way out of this just ‘cause you’re the leader.” All eyes turned to him, waiting for him to join them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you guys don’t have to do this” Hwitaek smiled, shaking his head. <strong>“</strong><strong>It’s my treat.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>The excitement in the air stilled. The restaurant was already quiet in the first place, minus the faint clinking of dinnerware, but as if it sensed the weight of his words, the room fell into silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hui’s paying?” Yuto gasped in disbelief, and they all looked at each other as his words sank in. One of the customers let out a loud cough, a chair screeched against the floor. Hwitaek felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck because he knew this was only the calm before the storm.</p><p> </p><p><em> “HUI’S PAYING!!” </em> Wooseok then shouted, eyes lighting up in realization and the others quickly joined in with their own happy shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Man I’m going to have to make sure that I’m <em> really </em> eating well then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get more cola? And chicken?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, pass the kimchi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, just buy your own kimchi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t make me go broke, though.” Hwitaek said weakly as he laughed pitifully at the scene. His gaze fell on an old man a couple seats away who was watching their table with a small smile. When they met eyes, the man gave him a sympathetic grin which only made Hwitaek sink into his chair even more, realizing the grave mistake he had just made.</p><p> </p><p>No one else showed signs of hearing him (or if they did, then they were blatantly ignoring him), and honestly, Hwitaek wasn’t even that hungry anymore. The idea of eating <em>another</em> round of food only made him even more tired and he fought off the urge to fall asleep in the restaurant. He internally cringed at how cheesy the thought was, but seeing their smiling faces was enough to make both his stomach and heart full.</p><p> </p><p>His boys were happy, and that was all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Come here. Let me fix it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shinwon and hyunggu take some couple photos; yuto wants to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright Hyunggu,” Yuto called out from behind the camera he was holding. The sun cast a dark shadow over the rest of his face, making him seem like a blob of darkness in the distance. Despite the humid weather and hot sun, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted on wearing all black. “You gonna let Shinwon pose with his hair like that or do you want to fix it first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunggu looked over at the person in question and Shinwon stiffened when the boy let out a defeated sigh. “Seriously? I was gone for five minutes and you already managed to mess up your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” He sputtered out, running a hand through his hair, hoping that it would correct itself on its own. Shinwon was never one for dressing up. He always found it difficult to stop himself from fiddling with his look, sometimes smearing off the makeup or rubbing away the carefully put hairspray. If anything, he’d rather be at home in his sweats and a hoodie, but Hyunggu wanted to take couple photos together and Shinwon promised that he would look his best for the occasion (because he loved him like that). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, as much as he wanted to keep that promise, old habits die hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Shinwon asked hopefully, when he was done messing with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Hyunggu sighed again and gave him an expression that vaguely reminded Shinwon of his mother when she doted on him. He didn’t really know if he liked that connection; the overwhelming mix of disappointment and concern in the atmosphere. “</span><b>Come here.</b> <b>Let me fix it.</b><span>”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shinwon obliged, moving closer to let Hyunggu do what he does best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Which is making Shinwon fall in love with him even more.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so messy, you know that?” Hyunggu lightly chided as he fussed over his hair, brushing through his locks and tucking loose strands behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how many times they’ve held hands or kissed, or even just looked at each other in the eyes, Shinwon would always struggle to hide his red ears and sweaty palms because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did he do to deserve someone so beautiful? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He silently wished that Hyunggu would continue playing (fixing, he immediately reminded himself, because they were out in public, yes, not at home) with his hair. But it all ended too soon to his liking and Shinwon stood there frozen, when Hyunggu brought his hand away and smiled, satisfied with his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all Shinwon could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lovebirds done? I have plans to go wipe this cringey scene out of my memory in about an hour.” Yuto jokingly looked at the non-existent watch on his wrist, calling him back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done with their more “formal” pictures, Hyunggu requested that they take a couple more to add to his growing album — something that the two of them were very excited for. Knowing that in the future, they’ll be looking back on these soon-to-be-old memories together near the fireplace, or maybe with their friends over a cup of cola (plus some wine for Hyunggu), or perhaps a family? Shinwon’s heart fluttered at those ideas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first photo, they had agreed to give each other simple bunny ears, only for Hyunggu to sneak a kiss onto Shinwon’s cheek at the last minute, turning the picture from something silly to a blushy mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even have time to retaliate when Yuto started to count down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Hyunggu ruffled his hair mercilessly and Shinwon had to force a smile on his face, suffering through the flashes of the camera. The moment Yuto backed away with a thumbs up, he looked at his boyfriend incredulously. “What was that for? All that time spent fixing my hair going to waste.” He almost whined, but a smile was tugging the ends of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just cute when you’re flustered.” Hyunggu laughed and Shinwon pulled him into a hug so he could bury his face into the other’s neck in embarrassment. When Shinwon pulled away and pecked Hyunggu’s cheek, he threaded his hand into the other’s hair with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now it’s my turn to make you flustered then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oop that felt a little rushed but i will admit, i thought this idea was C U T E</p>
<p>have a good day:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "I'll walk you home."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hui realizes he's not the only one staying up so late, and maybe nights like these don't have to be so lonely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimate Leader (doesn’t check his phone): Meeting tomorrow at 9 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimate Leader (doesn’t check his phone): Praying that you guys will wake up in time to see this smh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwitaek put his phone back down on the table and rubbed his tired eyes. Everything was a little blurry when he opened them back up and he blinked a few times. It was nearly 2am by now, and surely the rest of his members were fast asleep or at least resting. The concept of time and “lateness” didn’t have much of a meaning to any of them after countless all-nighters, but he doubted anyone would bother to check their phone or think about anything work related right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Hwitaek, he was still hard at work, struggling to figure out the bridge for a track that they wanted to release in a couple months. No matter how many hours he spent tweaking the lyrics, then the vocals, then the percussion — nothing seemed to work right, and he was on the brink of giving up and taking a break. The little voice in his head (that sounded awfully like Jinho’s doting voice) whispered for him to go home, get changed, and take a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that voice also told him that a couple hours ago, so Hwitaek isn’t quite sure how much power it has against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone lit up with a buzz and Hwitaek curiously picked it up, not expecting to have received a message this late. Even more unusual, it was a reply from Wooseok in their group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pants Extensions: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>👍</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing up so late? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought in the silence of the studio and decided to just call Wooseok right then and there. The boy picked up on the third ring and Hwitaek didn’t hesitate to get right to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet sniffle and then Wooseok countered his question. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> still awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why I’m awake, I’m asking why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are awake.” He immediately shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I asked—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was exercising.” Wooseok finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call went stale as Hwitaek tried to piece two and two together. “This late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also took Wooseok an extra beat to reply and he redirected his answer. “I was out on a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This late??”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hwitaek asked again, not believing him. But as if to back Wooseok’s point up, he could hear a car loudly drive past him through the receiver. “Wooseok it’s not safe to be out at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Says the one who always gets home at like 3 am.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other muttered and Hwitaek immediately clicked his tongue to chide him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call fell silent again until Wooseok spoke up in a soft voice. “You should take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a break if you promise to go home too. Why were you even out in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh and another sniffle. “I just needed to get my mind off things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” He asked, and it came out a little more forceful than he intended for it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha— no it’s just cold out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwitaek didn’t really believe him, but he could imagine Wooseok shaking his head profusely as he stuffed his free hand into his warm pockets. </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked and absentmindedly saved his work, preparing to finish things up for the day. “We could go back home and sort whatever it is out over a can of beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Hui, I’ll just head home now, okay? Drinking beer in the middle of the night isn’t going to do us any good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a problem.” Hwitaek concluded. He began to wonder if he was pushing the topic too far, but his instincts were kicking in, and as Wooseok’s leader and friend, he wanted nothing more than to help the boy out. “Where are you right now? </span>
  <b>I’ll walk you home.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rattled off the location and Hwitaek grabbed his jacket from the couch, double checking to make sure he didn’t forget any of his other belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s fine, I can make it back on my own.” Wooseok insisted, tone firm, probably matching the way his footsteps have picked up speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwitaek could hear another car whizz by as he locked the studio behind him. “Stay where you are. I’m coming and you better be where you said you were when I arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” There was a sigh and with all the shuffling through the receiver, Hwitaek presumed that the other sat down somewhere to wait for him. The call went silent for a while, and he wondered if that was a sign for him to hang up; whether it would’ve been best to speak in person or not. Just as his finger was hovering over the red button, Wooseok spoke up again and he frantically put the phone back up to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwitaek relaxed, a small smile spreading across his face. “Anytime, Wooseok, anytime.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have a good day:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Have a good day at work."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>changgu just likes talking to yanan, even if it means being late to work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changgu says have a good day, so i hope you guys have a great day too&gt;:( &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a happy coincidence when Yanan picked up his phone and noticed that Changgu was in the middle of typing him a message. Realizing what the other was up to, his fingers flew across the keyboard to type something in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah!!!(nan): Have a good day at work!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little speech bubble immediately disappeared and instead, Yanan got a call. The voice on the other end didn’t hesitate to get right to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I was going to say that?” He sounded a little breathless and Yanan wondered if he had just finished filming a scene. Both of them happened to be filming their own separate dramas at the exact same time, so it was always interesting to talk to each other in between costume changes and makeup touches. They always got to appreciate each other's talents and how good they looked in the outfits, sometimes teasing one another because of the scripts for their roles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changgu, you say that to me every day at the exact same time. You think I wouldn’t have noticed by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you could’ve at least let me say it again today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan could imagine him pouting right now; the subtle drooping of his eyes and his shoulders sinking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to beat you to it, you know, change things up because now it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to make sure you have a good day.” He reasoned, trying to convince the boy that it was done with good intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changgu let out a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>“hmph”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Yanan chuckled as he listened to him speak. “You know what? Fine. I’ll make sure I’ll have a day that’s even better than yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” Yanan tested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bickered for a little while longer before Changgu suddenly changed topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you be home today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Filming ends at 3, but we have a meeting that will last until about 5:30.” Yanan answered promptly and he straightened his posture when a stylist passed by to apply some lotion around his neck and chest. He shuddered at the cool sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good! I should be home by 4:00 so that means we can have dinner together, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, it’s your turn to choose takeout anyways.” He agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changgu’s voice immediately lighted. “Perfect! I’ve had two places on my mind recently so we can try one of them out today and then this weekend the weather’s supposed to be really nice so I’ll...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan only half listened to the boy ramble on about his plans with Jinho for the weekend because one of the staff was beckoning him over, getting a little impatient when Yanan didn't budge. He pulled the receiver away from his ear to nod at them and signal that he’ll be there in a second, which in turn, caused a majority of Changgu's story to disappear into the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still speaking when Yanan hesitantly interrupted him. “Changgu… are you trying to make me late for work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” His voice trailed off as if he was looking elsewhere to distract himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>mayyyybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m stalling a little bit, but that’s just because I like talking to you.” He defended childishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I promise you can tell me all the stories you’d like tonight. I’ll listen to all of them.” Before Changgu could answer, Yanan spoke up again. “I really have to go now though, or else I’ll come home late and that’ll be on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, bye! Have a good day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan smiled. “I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "I dreamt about you last night."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hyojong just wants to sleep, but hwitaek and shinwon want to tag along, even in his dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyojong jerked awake at the sound of someone dropping a pan into the sink with a loud curse and let out a deep sigh when he looked at the clock. It was much earlier than he wanted it to be, though, he supposes it was a good thing since it meant he could stay in bed for longer. He may have woken up, but had no plans to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> up, and so he rolled over onto his side to face Hwitaek, who was sleeping soundly. Behind him, he could feel Shinwon move a little closer at the loss of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently threaded a hand into Hwitaek's tangled hair to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning.” The other muttered, still half asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’morning. </span>
  <b>I dreamt about you last night.</b>
  <span>” Hyojong mentioned casually, trying to start a conversation to keep things from going awkwardly silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to have woken him up, as Hwitaek’s eyes immediately widened in interest. “Did you? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojong shrugged the best he could in the position he was in. “Nothing much, it was all kind of jumbled together but I remember seeing your face. I think we were running in some sort of field.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwitaek giggled at that. “Running in a field? Isn’t that romantic~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dreamt about him and not me?” Shinwon whined, signalling that he had woken up and Hyojong flipped onto his back so that he could see both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon clung onto his arm as he continued to pester him about the dream. “Why didn’t you dream about me? This isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He dreamt about me ‘cause I wasn’t the one who forgot to do the dishes yesterday!” Hwitaek piped up in place of Hyojong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I did the laundry!” The taller retaliated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe he just loves me more.” Hwitaek teasingly stuck his tongue out and Hyojong wondered how the boy could possibly be the oldest out of the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! He loves us equally—” More tugging on his arm as Shinwon’s gaze bore into him. “You love us equally, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojong let out his second sigh of the day. It was far too early to do with their childish antics because there was almost no way to make them come to agreement. It was always one trying to persuade him to do something while the other was dragging him in a completely different direction, both trying to make his life as difficult as possible.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Of course, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that, but there were definitely times where it felt like it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to make amends anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojong leaned over to give Shinwon a kiss on the forehead in compensation. “Look, I’ll try to dream of you tonight then, alright? So that you guys are even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the two of them considered his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds fair.” Hwitaek said and Shinwon immediately sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! This is my decision to make, you’ve already gotten your side of the deal.” His brows furrowed as he thought hard about his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll accept your offer though, so you better follow through it~” Shinwon teased, poking Hyojong’s nose and he sniffed, wriggling away from the older’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, now let me go back to sleep and maybe I’ll dream about you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shut them both up and they resorted to snuggling into his sides, silently agreeing to all fall asleep again on this lazy morning. The sun shining on his face was warm. The blanket splayed across half of his body was warm. The bodies pressed against him, softly breathing into his neck were warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojong was warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to everyone’s surprise, he really did dream of Shinwon that morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Take my seat."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shinwon goes to his beloved mcdonalds after a bad day and thankfully someone is there to make it better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a whole lot of italicization and brackets in this one, my bad haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You can expect the weirdest things to happen at a McDonald’s. Seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>the lights suddenly shut off and a unicorn started dancing on the tables”</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of weird, but the kind of weird where you wonder if the rock you kicked this morning was actually cursed. Or if the person you (literally) ran into the other day was actually magical and put a spell on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shinwon woke up this morning, his neck was awfully sore despite him making absolutely no changes to his sleeping routine the entire year. It refused to go away until late afternoon, and in between then, he had tripped on something 3 times, bumped his hip on the drawer 2 times, burnt his tongue while eating breakfast, and realized he hadn’t charged his phone all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was brilliant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was way past his lunchtime and his stomach wasn’t the only one grumbling. Laying on his bed, Shinwon muttered to the empty room all sorts of curses to his unlucky day before deciding that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he will not let this be an unlucky day. He’ll change this, and prove to whatever divine being watched over him that Ko Shinwon was capable of turning things around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So of course that begins with treating himself to McDonald’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, he would arrive there, immediately notice the extremely long line, wait a solid 30 minutes before being told that he had to wait for a new batch of fries to be made, and later realize that his wallet had a small hole in it from who-knows-what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was okay. It was okay. A little hiccup in a plan never hurt anyone (that much).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, you know, things just had to get worse from there, and Shinwon began to wonder if he was a main character starring in a stupid filler episode. (Just let him get to the action then, goddammit!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no free seats in the restaurant and Shinwon wandered around feeling like an idiot, holding the tray of food in his hands. It went on for a few minutes. At one point, he noticed a couple getting up from their seat, happy smiles all over their faces and even he matched those smiles because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> his day could get better. And then lo’ and behold a child runs up to the booth before his long legs could get there and now a small family is eating away on their Happy Meals and Shinwon is once again, disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Losing hope, he wondered if it was best to just take the food home and eat it there — it was getting cold anyways. However, before he could walk over to return the tray, a voice spoke up from behind him and Shinwon couldn’t hide his hopeful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, are you looking for a place to sit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded fervently and glanced at the almost finished wrap on the table. “Yes I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person laughed. “I thought so, you were walking around for a while and I started feeling bad sitting here. I’m almost done eating so here, </span>
  <b>take my seat.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon gasped and bowed his head a little in appreciation. “Thank you so much, you don’t understand how you just saved my day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down in the empty seat and watched as the kind stranger started packing up his leftovers. “Wait, if you’re not done eating you can feel free to finish. I won’t bother you, I just needed somewhere to sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other’s expression morphed into one of surprise. “Oh, you have two burgers on your tray so I thought you were expecting someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “No, I’m here alone, I just wanted to eat two burgers. One is never enough to satisfy the craving, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only nodded slowly (which Shinwon took as a "no, he did not know, but he would agree if it made him happy") and let go of the jacket he was starting to put on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence. Once in a while the stranger’s phone would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding!</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a notification and he’d pick it up and smile softly at whatever message sent to him. There were also the occasional sounds of them picking up their drinks, ice sloshing around, or the paper wrapping crinkling as they moved. Otherwise, it was completely silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind however, had been racing this entire time. The other’s voice was already familiar — he swore he’s heard it a few times before — and it wasn’t everyday that you saw someone with stunning features like his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do I know you?” Shinwon finally managed to stutter out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger only stared at him, deep in thought, and it was his furrowed eyebrows and jutted lip that made something click in Shinwon’s brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the guy that works at that cafe!” He exclaimed and the other perked up at that identity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you…” He pointed a finger at Shinwon as his mind sorted through all kinds of memories from work. “You’re that guy who spilled the drink I made!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon choked on his fries and immediately grabbed his soda, trying to soothe the coughs that had emerged. “I unfortunately am, though I had hoped you’d remember me for something else like, I don’t know… my good looks or swaggy outfits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone says “swaggy” anymore, but maybe I’ll remember you for your lack of humor.” The stranger hummed as he took another bite of his wrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shinwon was sputtering out a pathetic mess of an answer when the other spoke up again. “My name is Yanan, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yanan… that’s right, your name tag said Yanan. Probably. I only remember the Yan, but that’s good enough.” He rambled on, trying to recover from the previous embarrassment, though he was pretty sure he was making things worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan quirked an eyebrow. “Are you always like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" He wanted to ask, but at the same time, his pride did <em>not</em> need to be broken even further. His face was surely red by now, and Shinwon fiddled with the hem of his shirt to distract himself. “Ye— no… yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m usually cooler. I promise I’m not always </span>
  <em>
    <span>this much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a mess. Talking to you is just an exception cause you’re handsome and cool and I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon trailed off into silence when he thought about what he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanan simply giggled as he crumpled up the empty wrapper, ignoring Shinwon’s desperate apologies for the sudden confession. “I’m handsome? Well that’s made my day, so thank you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and slid over a napkin, tapping it to grab his attention. Scrawled onto it was his phone number and his shifts for the next week. “I gotta go now, but be sure to make sure you get more of this handsome face!” He teased, and Shinwon could do nothing but gawk at his confidence. Usually <em>he</em> was known in his friend group for having no shame when it came to bold moves. But Yanan… he was on another level that Shinwon could never dream of reaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to visit the cafe sometime soon. Thanks again for the seat!” He managed to call out, when he realized the other was already heading towards the exit. Yanan only sent him a peace sign back and soon he was left all alone at the booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinwon finished his burger in a daze, trying to wrap his head around everything that happened. The fries had gone cold, but he couldn’t even find it within himself to complain about it. He took another look at the note on the napkin to make sure this was all real and his eyes widened when he realized there was another message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re pretty handsome yourself swaggy boy~ <br/>You better tip me next time if I make your drink!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Shinwon visited the cafe, he made sure to hold eye contact with Yanan as he dropped whatever change his wallet had into the tip jar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i also like to think that the person messaging yanan was changgu wishing him a good day, but that also conflicts with the implication of them dating in the previous chapter oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "I saved a piece for you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hyunggu turns into sulky!hyunggu when he comes home and realizes that there is no cake left. cue yuto, coming in to save the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was afternoon when Yuto returned to the dorms with bags of groceries in his hands. In the backpack slung over his shoulder was all sorts of drinks and snacks requested by the others for him to buy.</p><p> </p><p>“Cake.” He called out casually as he toed off his shoes, not expecting anyone to hear him. But Shinwon’s head poked out into the hallway a second later, eyes lit up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“You got the cake?” He gasped, and Wooseok echoed his words with a shout from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Yuto grinned at the two and put the bags down on the kitchen counter to pull out the box. “Yep, it was on sale, the exact kind you guys wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t hesitate to cut into the dessert and not long after, some of the others would trickle into the kitchen and steal a slice for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Yuto grabbed his own slice after showering and looked over at Shinwon who was absentmindedly chewing on his fork as he scrolled through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunggu not home?” Yuto asked, glancing at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, he wanted to go dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuto’s eyes darted to the almost finished cake and pursed his lips. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hyojong coming over to take another slice. </p><p> </p><p>There’s only one way he could predict how this would go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuto returned to the dorms for the second time that day in the evening. He had headed back out to work in the studio for a bit and returned just after dinnertime, having ordered takeout earlier. When he got back, the dorms were quiet, save the faint sounds from a video game that Wooseok and Yanan were playing in the latter's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>In the living room was Shinwon (had he even moved all day?), splayed out across the couch as he watched someone on his phone (which Yuto suspected was a video of cats, because he swore he heard some meowing). Next to him was Hyunggu, scrolling through his own phone, but there was a persistent pout on his face and his shoulders were slouched.</p><p> </p><p>A classic sign of a sulking Hyunggu. Yuto wondered if he should film a documentary of this.</p><p> </p><p>He refused to meet Yuto’s eyes when he greeted the two of them and Yuto let out a sigh. “What’s up?” He asked, coming over to give Hyunggu a gentle pat on his head to grab his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t seem like<em> “nothing”</em> to Yuto, though he was already 90% sure he knew what the issue was.</p><p> </p><p>“We accidentally finished the cake before Hyunggu came home and now he’s upset.” Shinwon piped up, confirming his suspicions because Hyunggu immediately turned back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I said it’s not a big deal.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“The cake was for all of you, though?” Yuto awkwardly speculated (he’s never been the best at impromptu acting) as he made his way to the kitchen to open up the fridge. “Hyunggu? Could you help me out with something?”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t an answer, which could’ve either meant that he didn’t hear him, or he was purposely ignoring him. Yuto decided to give it another try.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunggu? Please?~”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Shinwon hold back a laugh at his cute tone, but he didn’t really mind because at least that got him to come over. Hyunggu sat on one of the chairs and looked over at the fridge, acting disinterested, like he didn’t really want to help in the first place. Which he probably didn’t, but Yuto had the privilege called <em>Being His BoyfriendTM</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you grab a fork for me? The small one.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s it?” </em> Hyunggu whined at the lame task, but sluggishly got up to open one of the drawers anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Yuto chuckled at his reaction as he reached far into the back of the fridge, past the packs of chicken breast and milk to pull out a plate with a slice of the cake, neatly covered with plastic wrap. While Hyunggu’s back was still turned around, he slid it across the table to where he was sitting and took a seat himself, patiently waiting for the other’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a look of curiosity. Hyunggu stared at the sudden presence of the plate and then furrowed his eyebrows as he took a better look at the contents. Then it turned into shock and a small (scratch that, make it large) smile of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still cake?” He gasped, taking off the plastic to make sure it really <em> was </em> the cake he was moping over. “I thought you guys finished it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuto mirrored his smile. “<b>I saved a piece for you.</b> I knew the others would get a little carried away with eating it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for me? Yuto thank you so much.” He gushed and took a small bite to try it out. He hummed in delight before walking across to give Yuto a big hug, along with a peck on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for my Hyunggu~” He singsonged and Hyunggu playfully slapped him for acting like that.</p><p> </p><p>“More like anything to avoid a sulking Hyunggu.” Came Shinwon’s voice from the living room and Hyunggu muttered an insult back under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged on Yuto’s lips. <em> “...And that.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yah!—”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>question — do you guys eat cake with a fork or a spoon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "I'm sorry for your loss."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gaming with your best friend at night is always the best. but it would be better if your teammate actually, you know, helped you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey sorry for not posting in over a month, may i at least offer you this not so serious wooyu drabble.</p><p>despite the chapter title, there is no angst or deaths (minus their characters) so no need to worry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 4 am. They should’ve definitely gone to bed long ago. And yet here they were, just the two of them sitting on the floor of their shared bedroom staring at the bright TV screen. The curtains were drawn, the door was closed and a blanket was hasphardly strewn across Yuto’s lap as he leaned forward. It did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to increase his gaming skills, but it at least made him feel like he was doing a bit more. His eyes burned when the lights on the screen in front of him continued to flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he progressed through the level, Yuto barely noticed Wooseok’s character hanging back before his health bar dropped to treacherously low levels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok, heal me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me one sec, Hyojong texted me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some incoherent spluttering fell from Yuto’s lips as he tried to pay attention to the battle at hand and come up with a proper response at the same time. “Why are you on your phone right now?? We’re literally in the middle of fighting a boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyojong texted me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you know what happens if you don’t reply right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At four am???” Yuto asked, still baffled at how easily Wooseok brushed off their current battle. “He expects you to reply when you’re supposed to be sleeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially at four am!” The taller reasoned, fingers dancing furiously on the keyboard. “I have a special ringtone just for him, so that I wake up when he messages me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto let out a defeated sigh. He eyed the rapidly decreasing health bar and the oncoming wave of enemies. There was no way he could do this on his own. He had begged Wooseok to carry him through this level for a reason, but now, his only ray of hope was betraying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok…” He warned one more time when he noticed his friend’s character get beat up mercilessly. He had no intention of turning around to help Wooseok out because that would have resulted in the inevitable death of </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wooseok!” Yuto tired again. The boy was still hunched over his phone. “Your character is going to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped when he watched Wooseok die (in game, of course) and realized he was on his own. Yuto’s lips failed to form proper words as he just gaped at the situation and then briefly at Wooseok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?! What am I going to do now.” Absentmindedly, he continued evading the enemies attacks, having no will power left within him to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry for your loss.” </b>
  <span>Wooseok said gravely, breaking the silence in the room. Finally, his phone was back on the floor, face down to show that he was <em>really</em> done talking to Hyojong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” Yuto weakly punched the other’s arm to get his point across. “This isn’t just my loss, you’re on my team too.” It was all background noise now, but he could hear his own character uttering their final words as he died as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok dramatically closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. “I’m sorry for our loss, and I take full responsibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re really sorry,” Yuto hummed. “You’ll buy me coffee for tomorrow’s schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok pouted and Yuto casually began starting the level again without him, not bothering to give him the pleasure of receiving attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, fine, I’ll buy you coffee but you gotta forgive me then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[10 minutes later]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok, heal me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok why aren’t you healing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooseok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, see ya motherfucker! I’m out of here, this is an ugly place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cue the classic sound of Yuto’s character dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible teammate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you still love me right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuto?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yuuutooo???"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i want to imagine them playing genshin together so badly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>